


Simple Love

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Koujaku spend a winter morning cozily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive yes. This is a b-day gift for my dearest friend Ruri!! She's a great person and very cute!! Happy 18th to you uvu 
> 
> Sorry for not updating, exams started and so I won't be posting much new ones, just old ones I've written that I've put on tumblr before ewe;;

The warm sunlight were hidden away behind thick clouds even as morning arrived, proving that winter was really here. Most people in Midorijima had begun wearing more clothing to protect them from the coldness, but nevertheless, the harsh winter breeze can still sneak under layers of clothing and bring chills upon their bodies. In a calm morning like this, two men lay in bed still asleep, their chest rising and falling with every quiet breath taken.

The first to wake was Ren,  eyes flickering open and trying to observe his surroundings. As the realisation sank in, a smile also rose onto his lips. He tightened his arms that were already around the other’s body, breathing in the scent of hair products and a hint of cigarettes. As if the other had detected his small actions, Koujaku’s ruby eyes slowly opened, albeit half lidded as he tried to wake his mind up as well.

“Good morning, Koujaku.” Ren’s smile only widened when he felt the small jump in his arms, but it only meant that his lover was embarrassed by the current situation, which was adorable to Ren. He nuzzled his face into the back of Koujaku’s neck, feeling the warmth and softness of it. They were merely small things, but Ren knew how much they meant to Koujaku. After all, it was already part of their daily routine.

“Good morning, Ren.” Even after all the time they’ve spent together, Ren couldn’t help but lighten up when he heard his own name coming out of Koujaku’s lips. His voice shouldn’t have been anything special, it should have been something that he was used to. But even so, hearing it again and again made Ren felt like he was really, really loved. And that he belonged. Koujaku may never know how much it reassured Ren with these little things, but as long as Ren knows, it's good enough.

“Shall I make breakfast?” Ren spoke while planting soft kisses against Koujaku’s back, earning himself small shivers. Feeling a light struggle from Koujaku, Ren loosened his hold around the other, eyes widening slightly when Koujaku turned to face himself. The questions were already at the tip of his tongue, but he stopped as Koujaku wrapped his own arms around Ren.

“It’s ok, let’s stay like this for a little longer.” The surprise went away from Ren’s face, and what’s left was only the satisfied smile upon Ren’s lips. He returned the embrace, hugging Koujaku as tightly as possible. _This is really…love in its simplest form, no?_


End file.
